Gameplay
Core Gameplay Wartide: Heroes of Atlantis features real-time combat gameplay in addition to city management and hero character upgrading paths. The primary goal in Wartide is to amass an army of powerful Heroes and improve their strength and special abilities. In each combat mode, the player assembles strategic teams of five Heroes from the entire roster where each chosen Hero plays a crucial role towards Victory. Heroes Learn about the Heroes of Wartide here. Single-Player Campaign Wartide features a World Map that offers a single-player Campaign across different game world regions. In this mode, players choose their team of Heroes to face mob enemies including monsters as well as enemy Heroes. Players gain experience and levels (both for the player and for each Hero used) by completing each campaign encounter. Battles cost a Food currency to enter, which is generated automatically by the City over time. Raiding Once a Campaign encounter has been cleared with a three-star victory, it becomes available to Raid. Raiding costs Raid Tokens as well as Food. Doing a Raid will return an instant victory and all the loot that comes with it. Competitive Multiplayer (Arena) The Arena option in Wartide is presented in the Arena Tower, which allows players to set up a team of defending Heroes to await attacks from other players, and also to launch their own attacks. Unlike the combat found in the Campaign, Arena involves matches of entirely Heroes against Heroes. Arena Shop The related Shop for Arena gameplay is the Arena Shop located within the Arena Tower. Exclusive items can be purchased here for Arena Coins earned through Conquest activites. There is also a Traveling Conquest Merchant who sells items in exchange for Arena Coins. City Management Managing progress in Wartide happens mainly through interactions in the City hub. The City view can be changed by tapping and dragging to move the camera view around when in City Mode. There is a Guide button in the lower left corner of the City HUD that will display the names of all buildings when tapped. The Player Profile is accessed by tapping the player avatar in the top left of the City HUD. Buildings Learn more about the different City Buildings and their functions here. Currencies Learn more about the different economies and currencies of Wartide here. Special Feature Modes Every region on the World Map is home to a PvE Feature gameplay mode. Realm of Legends Certain regions unlock portals to a gameplay mode called Realm of Legends. This mode does not cost Food to enter but is limited in tries per day at each tier of difficulty. Each different Realm features a challenging enemy Boss who must be defeated in stages. For each stage, the player will receive rewards in the form of game resources and equippable Rune items. Dweller Vault Assault The first Realm of Legends is unlocked in Region 2 "The Neighboring Woods". In "Dweller Vault Assault" the player faces a non-attacking enemy on a timed gold-harvesting mission. The player is challenged to bring down the enemy within the time limit to win a large Gold reward as well as a Rune item for each stage cleared. The Vanishing Sorcerer The second Realm of Legends is unlocked in Region 3 "Underneath the Peaks". In "The Vanishing Sorcerer" the player is matched against a mage enemy Boss with two grunt minions. The boss sorcerer has powerful ranged magical attacks and also teleports between three locations on the battle map, forcing constant relocation and retargeting. In this Realm the player can win a large Mana reward along with a Rune item for each stage cleared. Trials of Champions In Region 6 "Shattered Lands" the player unlocks access to Trials of Champions, an endurance challenge mode designed to test the mettle of players with long rosters of experienced Heroes. The player has one chance per day to run through as many increasingly difficult encounters as possible in Trials of Champions. When a Hero is killed in an encounter, that Hero remains dead/unavailable to use for the remainder of that day's Trials run. Energy generation carries over from each encounter to the next. Trials of Champions offers the chance to loot some of the best rewards available in Wartide. The associated Shop is the Bazaar of Champions which offers exclusive items sold for Champion Coins. Tournament The Proving Grounds are where players can compete in single elimination tournaments to claim glory. This is a place for contenders to show off their mastery of tactics, facing opponents on equal footing. While competing in tournaments, all Heroes are fully leveled up, ranked up, with the highest stars, and all abilities are unlocked; however, runes will be disabled. Upon starting the tournament, each player selects 12 Heroes from their roster. Before each match, participants ban 2 Heroes from the opposing team. Players then form 2 defensive teams from their 10 remaining Heroes. Each player has 2 attacks using unique Heroes to eliminate the enemy. The player who eliminates the most Heroes, in the shortest amount of battle time, wins the round. Winning 3 rounds wins the tournament!